Disappearing Soul
by KakKoIi
Summary: InuYasha has always been known to have a brother but nobody knew he had a twin Sister... Sounds cool right? Well this fan fic has love action comedy the "works" so please R
1. Chapter 1 Freedom! And New Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Kaori… (I wished I owned Inuyasha...but I don't….hard world isn't it?)**

**Ok this IS my first fanfic for anime and I hope you like it. I was reading some other ones like 45 things a girl wants and I really like it I just hope yall like mine…so let me stop talkin and please R&R!**

Ah…it's was nice to be out and about….to be free…ff

I wondered…..and wondered looking for my past. I wandered back to my home, in Japan….my home…

Swiftly I run through the forest, memorizing every detail in the forest, all my memories flooding back into me.

*entering flash back*

_My mother was sitting on the floor holding a baby sobing "He is ok; Inuyasha is ok…wait, where is she?_ _Kaori…Kaori!" the tall man comes back in pausing _

_before speaking as he stares at the white haired baby "I am sorry, but Kaori has vanished, or in other words she has died" I look up at my mother and _

_my twin brother "No mom! I am here! I'm not dead! I'm not dead…"_

_*End of flash back*_

There was a sudden chill that brought me back to reality, the wind started to hold me in a chilling embrace. I sniffed the air; my eyes widened "No,

it couldn't be." I followed the scent smiling as I got closer.

"Kaori?"

I stopped dead in my tracks….. And stared in the eyes of my brother (well my older one)

"Sesshomaru…..Sesshomaru!" I ran into his arms "Sesshomaru, I knew it was you! I have missed you so much!"

His body stiffened "Kaori? I….I thought you were… dead…" he slowly wrapped his arms around me…

"Sesshomaru I…I…" I broke down crying, I know Sesshomaru is usually not used to being affectionate but I was surprised that he hugged me

tight. "Kaori…..Kaori do you know what happened to father? Do you know that he has died...and your mother….she has passed on as well…?"

I sighed "yes I am aware of that, I may have not been visible but my spirit had still been here...kind of like a ghost only my body was preserved, I

just floated around and watched mom and Inuyasha when we- I mean he was a kid…but then after a while my ghost floating stopped and I

ended up in a weird land…" Sesshomaru looked at me confused "I am sorry but you're making no sense" I was just about to explain but we were

interrupted

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I turned around to look into the eyes of a human girl. I give Sesshomaru a questioning look. The human girl stared at me "Um

master Sesshomaru? Who is she?" Sesshomaru walked to the girl and pointed to me "Rin, this is my younger sister Kaori" the little girl's eyes

widened "your…sister? I didn't know you had one!" the girl walked up to me and bowed "Hi, I am Rin" I grinned "Hello I am Kaori nice to meet you

Rin" I bowed back not knowing why she was so formal. Then a little demon popped out from a bush and ran out "Lord Sesshomaru! I have finally

found you! Why did you take off like that?" the little demon turned around and saw me "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Is it her? Is this your sister?" I

nodded and the little demon ran to me and bowed "I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant!" I smiled "Well jaken you do not need to bow

to me, and hello I am Kaori" Jaken blushed "well lord Sesshomaru, she is respectful and nice nothing like that idiot Inuyasha!" Lord Sesshomaru

glared at jaken. I looked at Sesshomaru "What about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sighed "I despise him" mouth popped open "You what?" he

frowned "Me and our brother don't really like each other; he is a weak _half demon_." I glared at him "I'm a _half demon_ and you seem to like me fine"

he sighed "Kaori I don't need to explain things….and I need to go" I could see Sesshomaru's coldness in his eyes. I walked up and laid my hand

on his arm "Sesshomaru I'm sorry, you know I have not… uh been here in a while and I thought your grudge would be over by now…" His eyes

softened "Well you know your my favorite one at least" I smiled "yeah…um Sesshomaru…do you know where Inuyasha is? I have lots of things I

need to tell him…" He looked up "no…I have not seen him in a while…" I hugged him "Well that's ok I can do well on my own…. goodbye for now,

see you later big brother" he walked away but I heard him whisper "Goodbye Kaori, my sister…" I waved goodbye to Rin and jaken and continued

on my journey to find my past…

~ Wolf boy ~

As I walked in the forest I kept thinking about Sesshomaru. I was so happy that I found him after all these years… my mind merged back into my flashbacks.

*Entering flashback*

"_Kaori are you there? I can't see you!" I yelled to him "Inuyasha! I'm scared!" He continues to look around "Sister! I can't find you, sister!" I start crying _

_"Inuyasha! I'm right here Look at me I am right in front of you…" he looks right at me but all he sees is air, then he lifts up his hand and holds it there _

_and I do the same to mine touching his hand softly and I weep…"Kaori…" he gasps at the touch of my hand "Kaori..Is that you?" I slowly nod my head _

_"Yes…." Inuyasha keeps looking through me "I feel you, but I can't see you, mother thinks you're dead…" My stare turned blank, Mother thinks I'm _

_dead…Dead…._

_*exiting flashback*_

Suddenly I get a blow to the face that snaps me out of my flash back. Dazed I look around and saw a demon towering over me. He looks at me "A

half demon? She is pretty too! I bet she is tasty!" I stood up really agitated and I bared my fangs and snarled "Get away from me you good for

nothing piece of-"he laughed "Oh a feisty one she is, how fun!" I lunged at him my nails turned into claws "Blood slice!" I yelled as my claws cut

open the demons flesh releasing a burning poison that devoured the demon. I sighed "some demons are so cocky…" I started to walk away when

I smelled it. I turned around and almost ran into this mini whirl wind "Crap!" I was flung back into a tree, and I hit my head. The whirl wind

stopped and a wolf demon appeared. He ran to me panicking "Oh crap I am sorry, I didn't see you there" I looked up at him "Man I hit my head

hard, why- why do you have two heads?" he laughed "Yeah you jacked up you head pretty hard and no I have one head" I blinked hard "umm

who are you?" he reached out his hand "I am Kouga, and you are?" I took his hand and he helped me stand up but I lost my balance and

stumbled into him, his caught me and I looked up at him and started to blush "Uh my name is Kaori." He smiled and let go of me "Well Kaori you

look like a acquaintance of mine only much _much_ cuter" I blushed even more "Well uh thanks for…knocking me into a tree, but I got to go bye

kouga" What! That was soooo stupid! Thanks for knocking me into a tree! Geezzz.. I started to walk away but koga called after me "Hey Kaori!

Which way ya heading?" I turned around " I am heading to the Inuyasha forest, to find my brother" he patted me on my head " Well you're in luck

because we are heading that way too so if ya want we can travel together plus you don't need to be traveling alone with that messed up head" I

looked down "Hmmm I guess…" Koga put his arm around my shoulder "Hey it will be fun!"

Okie dokie this is just a opening to what the story is about later on you will find the answers to all of your questions….so I hoped ya liked it and well this is my first fanfic for anime….so please review and tell me what I need to add!


	2. Chapter 2 Weird? But wonderful

**Hey guys it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that. I know there are a lot of other fanfics that are probably better than mine but I appreciate the fact that you guys read mine! I hope yall like this chapter and please review! ; )**

_~Real~_

It's awkward, that I can admit. Walking with a boy or well a _man_, is new to me. I have always just floated there watching over my brothers never able to contact the real world unless I was talking to them. All I can do is walk in silence next to Koga and sneak side-way glances at him, and when I do sometimes he catches me and I blush. Something I have never done before, and it makes me feel more…real.

I dare to steal another glance at him and I finally capture his whole appearance. He is strong and very cocky in some ways, but I like it. He has long black hair that is but up into a Ponytail. I snicker, its funny saying that a guy has a pony tail…they should come up with a more neutral name for it.

"So Kaori, can I ask where you got your outfit from, it looks very similar to a person I know."

Hmmm such a strange question I thought he would talk about the weather or something. I think long and hard.

"I don't really know, it just has always been with me. Ever since…uh I can remember… It grows in size as I age." I don't really know if I can just tell him about my floating thing, so I try changing the subject.

"Hey Koga, why are you heading to the InuYasha forest?" he looks at me and smiles

"Well I have a special person waiting for me, my dear fiancé Kagome."

I almost stumble and fall but I catch myself "Fi-Fiancé?"

He sighs and starts to clench his fist "Yeah but she is there with that stupid mutt, Inu-"

I hold up my hand and whisper "Koga do you hear that?"

He gives me a questioning look then listens. A couple seconds later his eyes widen. These wasps like demons come out and behind them follows this thick purple fog.

"Damn that Naraku! Kaori Run!"

Koga leaps forward into the fog. I glare and mutter "Like hell I am." And follow him into the fog not knowing what awaits.

_~InuYasha's nemesis?~_

As I struggle breathing, I finally Found Koga and he can barely stand.

"Koga!" I run to him catching him before he falls.

He yells out struggling to stand up "Naraku! Where are you!"

Out of the fog appears a Demon dressed in a baboon like cape. The demon laughs

"Koga, I see you have found a female companion. What will your dear kagome say about this? But then again she is in love with InuYasha."

I freeze and my eyes widen.

"Di-did you say InuYasha?"

The demon named Naraku smiles at me "Yes do you know him? You look very much alike."

I nod my head and whisper "He is my brother"

Koga froze under my grip and Naraku's face has surprise written all over it. Naraku finally regains control and smiles a wicked smile.

"Well then I guess I have a new enemy. But I'm not worried I can easily obtain you"

I get into defensive stance and smirk "Sure, if you can catch me?"

I grab Koga and dash out of the fog. I hear Naraku laughing.

"Oh don't worry I won't follow but your time will come…very soon."

The fog and the bug demons disappeared, so I slowed down and stopped to rest by a tree. I guess Koga regained his strength because he went "all out" on me.

"Your brother! No wonder you look alike! You could of told me!"

"Well actually he is my _twin_ brother, and you never asked my brother's name! What do you know about him anyway!"

"I know enough! He is my rival to win Kagome's heart!"

I froze.

_Rival….to win kagome's heart...from InuYasha…_

Multiple emotions ran thru me all at one time. It was so overwhelming and it felt so foreign. Anger, Jealousy, sadness, and frustration ran throu my veins. My hands bald into fist and started to twich.

I don't know what bothered me more, the idea of InuYasha being Koga's rival or the fact that Koga loves this kagome. I sigh and try to collect myself.

"Look Koga, I'm sorry if it bothers you that _I am_ InuYasha's sister but I can't help who I am. I would Like to be you friend-" _and more_ "but I can't if you will not accept me for who I am. And if you can't do that right now then I guess we will be parting ways."

He just stares at me, huffs and then he starts to walk away.

My heart broke and before I could runaway and start crying, Koga turns around and grins at me.

"C'mon Kaori! We have places to be!"

My face lights up and I smile.

"Ok I'm coming!"

And I run to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Understood Feelings, Reunited

**Hey guys I am so sorry its been so long since I have added a chapter! But things have been crazy with school strting and all….I understand if yall want to beat me up….but if you do it will take longer to write chapters….but any way this one is kinda short but at least its something….well please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

It's about midnight and the stars are shining brightly in the dark blue sky. Koga smiles at me and my heart stops.

I don't know this feeling.

But I like it.

I love it.

I want it more of it.

As Koga is smiling I close my eyes and lean forward….

"The stars are nice aren't they?"

Startled I fall forward on my face. As my eyes were closed koga walked to a nearby tree…figures. But wait, what was I just trying to do?

_You wanted to kiss him_

Did I? I mean Koga is…nice looking…ok really nice looking. I did feel um jealous of his Fiancé…and I felt safe and happy with him.

Oh God. Can that mean…

I love him?

_But what is love exactly? I mean how can I be sure? I am so new to all this, it so overwhelming_.

Koga looks at me…and I'm staring at him… on the ground, with my butt up in the air.

His face turns red, then purple.

And he laughs at me.

"Wh-why are you on the ground L-like that? HAHAHA oh you look so st-stupid! HAHAHA"

I get up and brush myself off and glare at him

"Shut up I got…distracted…"

He laughed and rolled his eyes "Yeah you looked pretty distracted."

"Whatever!"

Oh my goodness! I am so embarrassed! I can't stay here right now.

I stomped off and started to sulk.

Why am I doing this? I probably looked like a child stomping off like that. But still…

"I love him."

My Hand flew over my mouth.

Did I really just say that aloud? I think I did, and it sounded so right.

I uncover my mouth

"I Love him."

I smile to myself and keep reapeating it.

"I love him, I love Koga. I love him. I love him I love him!"

I burst out laughing with joy.

Wow that was so refreashing! It's like I just solved a riddle that I thought I would never solve!

Is this what love is? It must be because I feel so good and saying it feels so right!

"I wanna tell him."

My buble of happiness just poped.

All my joy disappeared when I said that…Because I know he can never love me, he loves his Fiance….

I started to sulk again.

When I was done sulking I got up and was walking back to koga.

But I must have wondered farther than I thought.

Koga's sent is gone.

I sniffed the air and caught my breath.

I smell a new scent.

A familiar one.

My body rushes forward without my permission, following the scent.

Every fiber in my body was a live wire.

And I couldn't stop it.

But then again, did I want to?

I came out into a clearing by a little water fall. It was beautiful, and fireflies were everywhere.

I caught my breath and almost choked on air because that's not the only thing that was there.

InuYasha was there too.

He quickly turned around surprised then he got into a defensive stand. He started to growl.

"InuYasha…I-Its me, Kaori…"

His eyes widen

"Ka-kaori?"

I nodded.

And that was I needed to say because next second he was by my side and he….

He embraced me.

We stayed like that for awhile; we didn't say anything we just stood there. Him holding me and me letting him hold me. It was the first time we have ever _really _touched.

"In-inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head snaps up breaking our moment we had.

"Kagome? What are you doing here; I thought I told you to stay with Sango?"

A Human girl appeared from behind the bushes and glared at him thru her tears.

"I was worried because you were gone for so long, but I see you're taken care of."

And she ran off.

"Damit, Kagome it's not what you think!"

_So that was kagome? _

InuYasha was about to chase after her but my hand grabbed him without my permission.

He turned towards me and sighed "Some how I'm not as freaked out about my dead- or well ghost twin sister being here then kagome walking in on us and thinking its some affair."

I Smile at him "Can we just stay together- alone a little while longer? She will understand when we tell her, ok?"

He nodded and then crinkled his nose

"What the hell is that smell on you? It smells like a damn wolf, a very familiar danm wolf."

Oh boy…how the hell am I going to explain to my bother that I have been traveling with koga? Even worse, tell him I fell in love with his rival? Isn't that like betrayal?

I stop thinking about koga when InuYasha grabbed me again. But this time he held me tighter and cried.

"I always wanted to see you. When we were little, I would always follow your voice but it would only lead me to a dead end. When you first showed up and started talking to me I was so happy because that meant mom was wrong. You didn't die. You were with us the whole time"

I held him to me and stroked his hair. At this moment he felt like a child, he was so vaunrable. I wanted to protect him, so I held him closer.

"No I didn't die at birth. Father used the last of his demonic energy and was able to send me away from the fire, but Father sent me to the spirit world instead of the real world and that's how my floating began. I only grew when you grew. I was your invisible shadow."

Inuyasha's eyes widen "Was there a time you stopped growing for….. let's say 100 years?"

I nodded my head "Well there was a time I stoped growing for a long time, but I was in a deep sleep so I had no idea what was happening. But when I woke up I was free."

He looked like he was concentrating hard on something "So you only age when I age? What is that, like some ultra super twin thingy?"

I shrug "I have no idea, but I am out and about and I have been looking all over for you."

Inuyasha laughed "Well to much has happened today and it all happened so fast. I will take you back to where me and my friends are staying and we can talk more there."

My face lightens up and I smile a childish grin.

"Ok!"

I hop on his back and laugh

He glares at me "What's the point of that?"

I play with his ears "Well you do owe me a childhood or at least one little piggyback ride."

He muttered something under his breath but I ignored it. I rest my head on his shoulder.

Actually this might be the happiest I have ever been.

**Reunited! I know! There finnaly back together! But anyway I hope yall Liked this little chapter! The more reviews I get the faster I will wright! So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unpleasent Welcome, & surprise

HEY GUYS! (You guys: *Smack* Me: *rubbing cheek* Ok I know I deserve that) I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I FAIL AT LIFE AND HAVENT POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER! I kno kill me now! (me: if u do then there will be no more story!) Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!

We walked into a clearing where InuYashas friends were camping and they all were quite surprised.

The girl named Kagome was sitting in the fathest area crying and glaring at me with pure hatred.

A young man walked up to inuyahsa and stared at me. I was still on his back and I hoped off.

"InuYasha, uh who is this?"

Before inuyahsa could reply another girl wearing a Demon slayer suit got in his face.

"Yeah InuYasha who is she? You cant bring random wreches! Think about how Kagome feels! She deals with enough from you and Kikio but know you have another girl?"

Wait- did she just call me a wretch? I ball up my fist but Inuyahsa gives me a waring look.

"Guy's this is-"

"I don't care who she is InuYasha! Go some where else with her!" The girl Kagome screamed "InuYahsa your such a jerk!" She ran up to hit and slaped him in the face.

"Sit boy! Sit boy! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome keep yelling sit at InuYasha and each time she said sit it was like something really big was punching him into the ground. I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed her.

"Get off of me you-"

"If anyone else calls me a damn name besides Kaori, Im goning to kick there ass." I yelled I was truly pissed. I finnaly get to spend time with my brother and all of his 'friends' are messing it up. I hold Kagome tighter and she starts to wince.

"Kaori let go of Kagome." Said Inuyaha as he got up rubbing his head. I let go and run to him

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, she does that a lot. I kinda get used to it." He smiled, then turned to face his friends "Now if you Bastards would stop interrupting, This-" he pointed to me "Is my sister Kaori. No actually she is more. She is my half Deamon twin sister."

They all gawked at me with disbilefe. Then the young man walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Well Hello there Kaori! Im Miroku, and may I say you are a beautiful lady."

I felt something touching my behind and I look. So hot I punched him in the face.

He fell back smiling a painful smile "Yeah that's his sister…"

A little fox demon looked at me then hopped on my head "Hi! My name is Shippo! You look way cuter than InuYasha being twins and all that- OUCH!" Shippo jumped of my head and was rubbing his, InuYasha had hit him.

The girl who called me a wretch walked up to me and bowed "Oh please accept my apology, I take back what I said. My name is Sango, I am very happy to meet you. I wasn't aware that InuYasha had a twin-"

"Me neither." Said Kagome as she walked up to me. I felt a tinge of jealousy looking into her eyes. That's Koga's fiancé…

"It's a long story" said InuYasha

Kagome smiled "I would love to hear it."

InuYasha shrugged and lunged into the story. The whole time I didn't pay attention. All I did was stare a Kagome. Yeah she was pretty, but she wasn't AMAZING. I wonder why Koga fell for her…

"Kaori! Kaori where are you!" I heard his voice call out in the distance. InuYasha looked at me and furrowed his brow

"Is that? Is that Koga's voice?"

I jump up out of my seat and look at InuYasha "Wait one sec."

And I run for it. As I was running I didn't notice that Koga was running straight towards me. We made quite a collision.

Quite dazed I looked up and Koga was laying on top of me. We looked at each other and for a quick second I thought he was going to kiss me. I was blushing madly. He quickly got off of me even though I wish he hadn't.

Koga~Holy sh**

I don't know why I was so worried about her. Maybe it's because she is such a clumsy hopeless girl. Or maybe because we have become friends in the short time we have spent together. Either one could have been the answer but I suddenly didn't care. The only thing that mattered that she was safe. I looked at her and noticed that I was on top of her. Her face was perfect, her eyes sparkled, and her lips were _sooo_ inviting.

I had a sudden urge to kiss her, but begrudgingly dismissed the idea. I love Kagome, and that's it. I think Kaori noticed my sudden urge because she was staring at me longingly. I got off her and glared.

"Where the hell did you go? I was worried you might have fallen in a ditch and broken your neck! If you want to go off by yourself then don't bother hanging around" I yelled.

She flinched "I-I'm sorry I-it's just that-" she was struggling with what she was trying to say. "It's just that I found my brother."

I look at her with disbelief "Who's your-"

Before I could finish the question the answer walked right in front of me.

Oh shit.

**OOOooooOOOooooOOO.O wat will happen next? How will InuYahsa react? How will Koga react? Will I get those cute shoes I saw in the store today? No one knosss (lls scratch that last part XD) Anywho, I hope yall liked this chapter and again I apologize that I take FOREVER TO POST! Please don't forget to REVIEW!**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5 Stand up love sucks

**HEY GUYS! I am trying to post chapters up faster to make up for me neglecting your needs to read… (Sorry about that) BUT! Have no fear another chapter is here! SO START READING! And don't forget to comment! XD**

Koga~ well I didn't see that coming

Oh shit

I was staring into the face of my least favorite person (besides Naraku).

InuYasha.

His dog like ears perked up at the sight of me with Kaori. He looked very surprised.

I totally forgot what Kaori said during the encounter with Naraku. They look exactly alike, except for her light tan, and red highlights in her hair. I find it weird that they are twins. I find InuYasha repulsive, but Kaori is…well…let's just say I prefer her _way_ more.

"Koga? What are you doing here with my sister?"

I scratched my head then started to think of some smart ass comment. Before I could say it Kaori spoke up.

"InuYasha, Koga helped me find you. We have been traveling together for some time now."

InuYasha glared at me "Some time huh?" he leaned toward me and spoke in a very low voice so Kaori couldn't here.

"You tryna make moves on my sis koga? Cause that's plain dirty of you."

My first impulse was to deny it, that I wanted no kind of sexual relationship with her.

But I stopped myself.

Did I want that kind of relationship with her? A couple of minutes ago I did.

'_You love Kagome'_ said a voice inside my head. That was true, but did the same count for her?

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I pushed InuYasha aside

"InuYasha don't be so cocky, even if I _was _you couldn't do anything about it." I sneered

InuYasha growled and was about to lunge at me but Kaori stopped him.

"InuYasha control yourself. I'm here because of him. Plus he is my friend."

InuYasha started at her with shock, like he couldn't believe that anyone wanted to be friends with me.

"Him? Your friends with this cocky bastard?-"

"-And your friends with a pervert, a control freak, and a bad-mouthing demon slayer." She replied back

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "Fine, be friends with whoever you like. But don't come back to me when he annoys the crap out of you."

"I won't because I trust Koga not to be an ass unlike my brother is being."

I felt a little flutter inside my stomach when she defended me.

~Boys will be boys~

I have my arms crossed around my chest just like my brother, sizing him up as some would say. He is really pissing my off and we have been together for only 20 minutes!

"Oh so I'm an ass am I?" said InuYasha glaring at me

I stood my ground and glared right back "No, but your acting like it."

Really? Do boys always act like this? If they do then I'm glad I have been in the other world all this time.

I quickly take it back.

No, I would rather be here arguing with my brother. I would rather be here with Koga. I would rather be free.

I sigh and drop my arms to my sides "Look at us, quarreling like we have been doing it our whole life."

He drops his arms but still has the stubborn look on his face "Yeah I guess" he muttered

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Oh stop being a baby, you're a grown man. Deal with it."

Kagome came out from behind a tree. She was spying on us.

At that exact moment I decided I didn't like her.

I don't know what it is about her. Maybe the fact that she just hounded on InuYasha when she saw us before letting him explain, or maybe because she comes off as a control freak. Maybe it's because Koga loves her and is his Fiancé. I decided it was the later.

I glared at her and was about to say something rude when Koga sprinted right pass me to her. My heart squeezed. He looked so happy and excited to see her. It made me jealous.

"Kagome! How have you been? I hope that stupid mutt has been treating you well" His voice sounded so…so…how do I put it? I don't know but I didn't like the tone he was using.

Kagome look the exact opposite from Koga. She looked like she wanted to back away, and get away from Koga's affection. The scene looked pretty awkward for her. I was slightly confused.

"Oh, Koga! Uh- it's nice to see you…InuYasha has been fine, no really I mean it." She looked highly uncomfortable. Which confused me all the more.

"Koga get your filthy hands off Kagome!" Yelled InuYasha his face turning red.

Koga put on a cocky smirk "InuYasha calm down, you have no right to tell me to do anything. Especially when it comes to my love Kagome."

This was the weirdest situation I have ever been in. I don't know who was redder. InuYasha from anger, or Kagome from embarrassment.

"She is not your lover!" Yelled InuYasha, smoke was coming out of his ears now.

"Of course she is. You have no claim to her. Plus you have that other woman you're always secretly meeting. What's her name? Oh yeah that Kikiyo woman."

InuYasha was a little taken back by Koga's comment, but I wasn't.

I remember who that woman was through my brother. He was with her the last time I was connected to him in the spirit world. He had loved her deeply and I could see why. She was a gorgeous priestess and very wise. She was a master with a bow and arrow, never really missed a shot from what I saw.

Especially when she shot my brother.

I found it quite dirty of Koga to talk about her like that; she is probably a million years old. I doubt InuYasha still sees her. But when I looked into his eyes I saw something more. Koga was telling the truth.

"Kikiyo is still alive?" I asked moving toward my brother.

He slightly nodded his head.

"But how? Humans can't live that long?"

"She is not technically human anymore, not really alive either. I can't really describe what she is…but a while back a witch revived her - wait how do you know about Kikiyo?" He looked at me with suspicious eyes

"I lived through you remember?"

"Oh yeah…I didn't know you had 24/7 access to my life though." He seemed uncomfortable knowing that I had watched him and Kikiyos romance, and so did Kagome. Pain and betrayal flashed across her eyes but she held back tears. But I knew she would burst soon.

No girl can handle that much emotional stress. It's what loves does to us.

**Love sucks…(really it does) But on happier terms I hope you guys liked the chapter and like I said I am trying to be more faster and consistent with my posting so hopefully when school starts again I will keep writing! OK NOW U CAN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sleeping Beauty

**HEY PPLZZZ! XD I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted in forever but my life has been crazy! But its spring break and imma write much more! At least get 4 more chapters in before break is over….at least…well enough of that! PLEASE R&R oh and ENJOY!**

~Kaori Thinking~

Everyone is asleep except me. It's nice, especially after what happened today. Miroku and Sango are snuggled up at the far end of the clearing and Kouga is by himself at the base of a tree. Shippo, Kagome, and Songo's little pet Kirara are huddled together. Actually now that I can see Kagome without her yelling or having a mental attack, she is kinda pretty.

I looked a little closer and gasp.

"You just noticed didn't you?" Said InuYasha, sitting up beside me.

I looked at him with wide eyes "I-is that…her?"

InuYasha nodded his head "Yeah, Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation…but is nothing like Kikyou. I was quite surprised myself when I first met her, we didn't really start of on the right foot." He said as he lowered his head

"But I don't think I can do anything without her now" He said so low I could barely hear him.

I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "InuYasha, I love Kouga. Is that bad?"

I felt him go stiff then he relaxed "No it's not bad, Kouga is an ok guy. It's just that _we_ didn't start off on the right foot either."

I looked up at him "What do you mean?"

InuYasha smiled "When we first met him his wolves killed a whole village, Kagome was pissed. He kidnapped her and we went on a frenzy to find her. When we did she was helping the wolves fight against these harpy things I don't really remember. When it was over Kouga claimed Kagome as his mate and that he was going to marry her. Kagome and I got into an argument and she almost bit my head off. She went home for awhile…but we made up…"

I just stared at him, when he talks about Kouga calming Kagome he seems truly pissed. And I cant blame him…

"Do you love her like you did Kikyou?" I asked

He wasn't taken back by the question, but it took him a while to answer but after 3 minutes he sighed "I don't really know, what I and Kikyou had was strong, but it was about changing. I was willing to be human for her and she was willing to be a normal woman so she could stay with me. But with Kagome, I don't need to change. She loves me for me."

I lean off of him and I stand up.

"Kaori where are you going?"

"To think." I replied walking away.

I traced back my scent to the waterfall where me and InuYasha met. I took off my clothes and went into the water. It was cool as the water engulfed my body. I sighed and leaned against a rock.

"InuYasha loves Kagome and the same goes for her. Koga loves Kagome but she doesn't return his feelings. What about me though? I love him but he doesn't see me that way…maybe because I'm not as pretty as Kagome. Whatever it is, I don't really care anymore…"

I was slowly drifting off…the water felt so good, maybe I can take a 10 minuet nap…

When I woke up it was still nighttime, and I was still in the water. I stand and wring out my hair and notice a slight tingling on my lips. I touch them and at that same moment I hear something rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I call out

My answer walked right in front of me.

~Koga a body like that~

I woke up and it still was nighttime and looked around, I saw InuYasha, but I didn't see Kaori.

InuYasha knew what I was looking for.

"She went out to think." Said InuYasha bitterly

I got up and stretched and leaned against a tree

"And? Why would it matter? She is grown and can do as she pleases."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and practically spat the words out his mouth.

"Koga, I know you feel something for Kaori even if you claim to love Kagome. I don't mind, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

I rolled his eyes "I'm going for a walk", before I was out of earshot I heard InuYasha mutter

"Sure you are."

It was easy to find Kaori her scent stood out from the rest. I walked out into a clearing and looked around. My eyes froze on one spot.

There was a little water fall that formed a pool, and in the water on leaning on a rock;

Was a sleeping Kaori.

She was beautiful beyond compare, her hair was spread out and laid all around her, her skin glowed in the moon light and her face looked as sweet as an angle. At that moment I forgot about Kagome, I forgot about InuYasha's threat.

All I wanted was Kaori.

I silently creep over to the sleeping Kaori and I freeze.

She is completely naked.

She is completely beautiful.

I know I'm blushing madly, but could care less. I lean over her, my lips barely an inch away from hers.

_*Snap_

I heard a noise and I lost my balance.

My lips pressed against Kaori's.

I quickly backed away and started to look for who made the snapping noise. As I was busy looking for the intruder, I was unaware of the now waking Kaori.

"Who's there" she called out

I sigh in defeat; she would catch my sent anyway. I take a deep breath and walk out in front of her

She gasps, and then notices she is completely naked.

Then out of nowhere, her fist connects with my jaw.

**So yeah! That's it for now I hope you guys liked it! I can't wait to read ur comments, (if u have any advice or ideas feel free to share!) =D**


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss & Tell

**Hello fellow InuYasha otaku! I KaKkoIi have made a vow to write at least 16 chapters this summer and if I don't meet that vow then may the god of anime take my InuYasha merchandise and give it to some fortunate soul!jkjk I would never give my stiff up. But I will try to stick to the goal! So R&R!**

~Kouga~

"Holy crap what did you do that for!" my hand rubbed against my jaw, it was already swelling up.

Kaori looked down and her face was tomato red.

"Y-you saw me naked…I just panicked! I'm sorry…"

Even though she totally ruined the intimate moment I was having a couple of seconds ago, I can't help but appreciate her body…Since she obviously forgot she was naked that fast.

Her legs are long and smooth, her breast are perfectly round and perky, and her ass…well that's another story.

"Kouga? Kouga!" Kaori yelled at me and was shaking me.

I shook my head "Huh?" I had no idea she was talking. I look down and gasp.

_She is holding me, while she is naked._

I can't help but feel the pressure rise from below; she is making it very hard for me to stay in control.

_Do I want to stay in control?_

I decided I didn't.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her without a warning.

The feel of her lips crushed against mine created sparks.

At first she was resistant, but finally she kissed me back, and it was like no other kiss.

My tongue playfully teased her lips as I asked for entrance, and she gladly opened.

Our tongues danced together as we explored each other's mouths. She tasted like strawberries for some wonderful reason.

I put my hand on her lower naked back and began lowering it until I had a firm grip on her bottom.

She gasped when I squeezed, then she pushed herself onto me even more.

_Kaori_

My mind whispered her name

_Kaori_

Oh god, this girl-

Kaori nibbled on my ear which is my _special spot _ and she moaned my name, it sent shivers down my body

I hold her tighter as her body fits perfectly into mine.

She moaned y name again, and I thought I was going to explode.

This girl will be the death of me.

~Kaori~

His Tongue danced with mine, His hands explored my body, and his eyes

Were always on me.

At first I was a little caught off guard when he kissed me, Hell! I was caught off guard when he walked from behind that bush. But I'm not complaining, not one bit.

His touch feels so good.

I have never in my life experienced anything like this before. I have never had someone touch me like this before. It's intoxicating.

"Kouga..." I moan in pleasure

I felt him shiver when he heard my voice

I felt his warm breath on my neck as his kisses lowered

_Is this what love feels like?_

Once we stop kissing I realize I was still naked and um….yeah

Totally embarrassed I ran and put my close on, once I came back all Kouga did was stare at me.

We both stood there in an awkward silence waiting for the other to speak, I decided to break the awkward ice.

"Kouga-"

"Kaori-"

We both stopped and smiled

"You go first" I said wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Kouga took a deep breath and then a whole bunch of words gushed out of his mouth.

"Kaori I have always thought you were pretty ever since I picked you up. Even though at first I didn't see you romantically I'm starting to have a change of heart. Uh I know I told you I'm engaged to kagome, it wasn't really all true."

I saw the hurt look in his eyes when he spoke his next words.

"Kagome never loved me, and I guess I didn't really love her, but I knew that all along. But that fact never kept me from trying…ever since I met your brother, we have always been fighting. I always complain InuYasha isn't taking good care of Kagome…but the truth is, he cherishes her, and protects her to the best of his ability. I have always wanted Kagome to give that look of adoration and love, but her eyes have never wandered from InuYasha. But now that you are here, I've seen the same look in your eye, and I have this knew feeling, a stronger feeling-"

"What feeling?" I interrupt, craving for his answer.

"Love." He whispered

My body tensed up and my heart beat was so loud I thought he could hear it.

_I must be dreaming_

"Kouga, say that again."

His cheeks got a bit red but he said the words loud and clear

"Love, I love you Kaori."

_Oh no, I'm going to die…_

_My heart is going to burst, and I will die._

He said he loves me

Kouga said he loves me.

And I love him.

**Tadaaa! Their love is finally confessed but that doesn't mean all the fun stuff is over. It's actually beginning. ;) sooo I hope you guys enjoyed that nice little chapter and since it's SUMMER! I can write more! Yaaaaay! Don't forget to be awesome and REVIEW!**


End file.
